1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foaming cleansing composition, which can be removed by rinsing the skin with water and which has the appearance of a transparent gel, and which comprises a surfactant of the phosphate type, a foaming nonionic surfactant and a cationic polymer and to its uses in the cosmetic or dermatological fields. More particularly, the invention relates to a product for cleansing or removing make-up from the skin, the scalp and/or the hair.
2. Description of the Background
Cleansing the skin is very important for the care of the face. The cleansing process must be as efficient as possible because greasy residues, such as excess sebum, the remnants of cosmetic products used daily, and make-up products, in particular waterproof products, accumulate in the skin folds and can block the pores of the skin and result in the appearance of spots.
The use of foaming detergent aqueous gels for cleansing the skin is known. Their cleansing action is attributable to the surfactants which they comprise, these surfactants suspending the greasy residues and the pigments of the make-up products. These gels are effective and pleasant to use because they foam. There is a search in particular to prepare transparent foaming cleansing gels because, just like water, transparency is the symbol of purity and thus of cleanliness and transparent gels are thus particularly appreciated by users. The transparent foaming gels intended for cleansing the face or the body very often generate light airy foams. However, after rinsing, the skin is often slippery and the sensation of a clean skin is no longer experienced because of the presence of a film-forming residue on the skin which is difficult to remove. One way of obtaining dense foams with fine bubbles, which are quickly rinsed off without leaving a film, consists in using soaps (fatty acid salts) as the main surfactants. However, soap compositions are less well tolerated, particularly by sensitive skin. In addition, they are not transparent. A need therefore continues to exist for a foaming aqueous gel which does not comprise soap and which has a good foam quality while having a good rinsing quality and good eye and skin tolerance.